The Boy Is Mine
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: What happens when Malon and Ruto enter a singing contest singing a duet? They sing the boy is mine and have a complete fight over Link. But what happens when Link talks to them after? PLEASE R/R!!!


a/n: I, Mu The Mucca, have a new obsession w/ song fics!!!! Yay!!! This is a humorous one, though. It is Ruto and Malon fighting over link...tee-hee. It is using the song "The Boy Is Mine" This one is actually more of a song parody, though...  
  


The Boy Is Mine  


  
Cheesy Announcer: And now, presenting the next contestants...MALON AND RUTO!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Ruto saunters out, and then Malon runs after her)  
  
Ruto: It's RUTO and MALON, not the other way around!!  
  
Malon: No way!!! It's Malon and Ruto!!! Let's just start the song!!!  
  
Ruto and Malon: (very bad singing)   
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Is Mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Is Mine  
  
Malon:  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Lets sit and talk this face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Link for your man are you insane  
  
Ruto:  
You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
  
Malon:  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
Ruto:  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took  
  
Malon and Ruto:   
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Is Mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Is Mine  
  
Ruto:  
Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true  
  
Malon:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
Ruto:  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
Malon:  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know Link IS MINE!  
  
Ruto and Malon:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy Is Mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The Boy Is Mine  
  
You can't destroy this love I found  
You're silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause LINK was MY love right from the start!  
  
Ruto: HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: As if!!! He's SO MINE!!! Who gave him Epona, huh? Oh, and he said he'd MARRY me when my father asked him when he was only TEN!!!  
  
Ruto: He DID marry me when he was only ten!!!  
  
Malon: That's because he had to!!! Link actually WANTS to marry me!!!  
  
(Ruto and Malon go at each others throats and start having a cat fight. And then...Link walks onstage)  
  
Link: Uh...Malon? Ruto?  
  
(They straighten themselves out)  
  
Malon and Ruto: LINK!!!  
  
Ruto: Oh Link, tell her...you love me!  
  
Malon: NO, you love me, right!!!  
  
Link: Umm...er... no. I just came to invite you to Zelda and I's wedding.  
  
Malon and Ruto: WHAT?!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Yeah, sorry. I'll leave now.  
  
(He plays his ocarina, and leaves)  
  
Malon: Oh well now that was...  
  
Ruto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (is crying)  
  
Malon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (is crying too)  
  
(Ruto and Malon hug, and walk offstage)  
  
Cheesy Announcer: Well, that was a VERY nice performance...it had it all...laughter, tears...judges...I think you've come to a conclusion...the winners are...MALON AND RUTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Malon and Ruto run out, and are no longer crying)  
  
Malon and Ruto: WHAT'D WE WIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cheesy Announcer: TEN THOUSAND RUPEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: Ah come on Ruto, who needs Link with this money!!! I take 5,000, you take 5,000, fair?  
  
Ruto: Sure Malon...yeah.  
  
(The girls take their money)  
  
Malon: You know though...my singing was better. I should get 6,000.  
  
Ruto: No way, my singing was SO better!!!  
  
(Announcer pushes them offstage)  
  
Cheesy Announcer: Well, let us allow them to settle that on their own time, eh? Tune in next time to watch Da Brothers Goron get the audience pumping!!! Hope you had a great time!!!  
  
a/n: Ummm...please REVIEW!!! Stupi-foo!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
